


Two bored old men

by korinohana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dom John Watson, John has to take viagra, M/M, Married Couple, Military Kink, Older John and Sherlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korinohana/pseuds/korinohana
Summary: John and Sherlock are bored at home so They deiced to have some fun.





	Two bored old men

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is mid-40s and John is late 50s. John has ED and needs glasses. Something I wrote when I could not sleep. Have no idea how viagra works. 
> 
> Go ahead and follow me on tumblr i will put update https://chibisailorjupiter.tumblr.com/

John and Sherlock sat on the couch a Sunday afternoon, John reading his daily newspaper with tea and Sherlock skimming through a medical journal. Rosie had gone out friends and said she would be gone for a few hours. They had just celebrated her 16th birthday she was enjoying her new-found freedom. This left John and Sherlock with boredom though. While John was fine with just sitting quietly with his husband, Sherlock, however, was not contented.  
“Argh!” Sherlock slammed the medical journal on the coffee table. Causing John to jump. Sherlock stood up still only wearing sweatpants, that were forced on him by his beloved. Sherlock normally wonders naked around the house, till Rosie got into her early teens.  
“What are you shouting about?” John set his glasses to side, old age had caught up with him. They have been together for almost 20 years now, 15 married. While the required Captin had been annoying domestic life for a while now. Still doing cases for the yard, but taking more time for family.  
“Bored!” Sherlock paced around the room for a bit. Sighing loudly and falling halfway on the couch. John gave a small smile and rubbed Sherlock’s curls.  
“Do you want to go out? We haven’t been the cinema in a while.” John grabbed his phone pulling up the movie times. He was completely unaware that Sherlock had gotten up. Soon John’s phone has yanked away and set aside. John shot a look at this lover about to be angry. They hardly needed to speak anymore it was almost telepathic. Sherlock straddles John’s hips kissing him gently. John’s hand explored Sherlock’s smooth back his hands running down his skin. Tracing each rib and bone as his hands danced across Sherlock’s skin. Pulling the taller man closer, John nibbled against his lip. Sherlock pulled away looking deep into John’s eyes. Breathing deeply, John shivered feeling Sherlock’s hot breath on his neck.  
“I have a better idea, Captin.” John’s skin exploded with goosebumps. Sherlock loved to call him Captin during their lovemaking. John hated to admit it when they first started, he never knew how much he loved ordering Sherlock around. John loves it when he can grip Sherlock’s hair and forced him on to his knee sucking his cock. When they were younger and childless it was easier to have those sessions. Now, it was a rare moment but more exciting when they could get caught. John admired Sherlock shirtless, red-faced, and breathily heavily above him. John reached over to the cupboard next to the couch. Pulled out a few items lube, condom, and a small pill bottle. To John’s embarrassment besides the glasses, something else had caught up with him. Finding it to become more difficult to keep ‘it’ up. Sherlock doesn't tease but instead embraces it. Sherlock grabs the small bottle pulling out a blue pill placing it between his teeth and then leaning close to John. John grabs Sherlock’s head pulling him into a kiss using his tongue to swipe the pill swallowing it quickly. Sherlock pushed his tongue into John’s mouth fighting for dominance, John winning. Sherlock works to get out of his evil sweat pants his already hard cock hitting the air. John pulls away stares at Sherlock’s arousal.  
“Fuck….” John moves quickly, knowing Sherlock is impatient. Codding a finger of lube teasing Sherlock’s ass. Gasping slightly as John teasing the hole and slowly enters moving gently. Sherlock is louder then John had even expected in bed. Making mostly whimpers and deep moans, John can not get enough it drives him wild. He had can feel the pain of his cock against his zipper of his trousers. Sherlock notices unbuckles to release a semi-hard cock. John slowly adds another finger feeling Sherlock’s hole begging for more. Sherlock grunts as John thrust in and out slightly looking for his prostate. Sherlock brings a free hand to John’s dick slightly stroking it.  
“Fuck, Sherlock…I want to wreck you.” John whispered into Sherlock’s shoulder slightly pushing the taller man down on his fingers.  
“Captin, may I ri-AH!” pleasure shot though Sherlock as John’s fingers slammed against his prostate. John adding a bit more lube adding his third finger started to thrust rougher into his now trembling partner.  
“Say that again, Soldier.” A crooked smile formed on John’s face. Sherlock had to take deep breaths. John was not giving him a break today. Keeping a constant pace of rough, deep thrust of his fingers.  
“Sir, p-please. May…” Sherlock swallowed hard. Locking eyes with John who was now holding a blood-curdling stare. This made Sherlock’s dick drip with pre-cum.  
“May I ride your hard cock, Captin Watson?” Almost ripping his fingers out. John leaned back placing his hands behind his head in the relaxed position.  
“Do it yourself,” John ordered. John watched as Sherlock was dumbstruck. It was rare that John was this demanding. Sherlock loved it though been treating like a common whore it was exciting. Sherlock unwrapped the condom and rolled onto his now standing attention cock. He adds a bit more lube and lowered himself slowly on John’s dick.  
“John!” Sherlock moaned, followed by a yelp. John smacked his ass sharply.  
“Adress me correctly soldier!” Barking the order. Sherlock felt himself his almost cum from just that smack.  
“I am sorry, sir.” Sherlock started to move his hips. Receiving a low moan from John. He started to jump up and down on John’s cock. Not quite hitting his prostate avoiding it so he wasn’t to come too soon. Enjoying the feeling of John inside him.  
“God, that ass is so tight. You are a just a little whore, trying to get on your captain's good side.” Leaned up and pinched Sherlock’s tiny nipples twisting them. The dirty talk was a kink that John didn’t know he had. Well, he also didn’t know he was bi till Sherlock. It was something that he did enjoy to an extent. In these sessions, it felt appropriate. John loved it when they went slowly he would praise and pepper Sherlock with kisses and sweet words. When They made love it was slow calm and gentle. When they fucked it was right and left them both sore. John slowly moved to Sherlock’s hips forcing him down more.  
“Ride me like a real man!” John started to thrust up matching Sherlock’s pace. Sherlock nearly screamed as John slammed against his prostate. The flat was soon filled with Heavy breaths, and cruises from both men. John still holding on to Sherlock’s slim hips and Sherlock bounced greedily on his lover's cock.  
“Ride me!” John let go, Sherlock moving to his own rhythm. Grunting hitting his own prostate with his own sex toy. John enjoyed the show unable to keep his hand off Sherlock his hand gently exploring his body. Sherlock felt the pit of his stomach he could feel an orgasm building.  
“Captin! May I cum, sir!” John grabbed Sherlock forcing him onto the coffee table. John slamming against him. Sherlock screamed as John was like an animal pinning him to the coffee table fucking him hard. John grabbed Sherlock poor ignored cock. John could feel his own approaching, he lifted Sherlock’s legs above to pound him further into the coffee table.  
“Cum with me….” John moved quickly feeling himself unload into the condom. Sherlock groaned as he came over John’s hand. They stayed there catching their breath both covered in sweat and fluid. John laughed slightly and leaned over to Sherlock. Who was still recovering but smiling. John placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
“I love you,” John said softly on to Sherlock hearing his heartbeat slow and claim.  
“I love you too, Captain,” Sherlock teased, John lightly punched him the arm. They almost drifted off till the door to the flat opened. Rosie walked in with her phone in her hands. She looked up to her fathers’ half naked recovering from sex. She breathes deeply and started to walk to her room before turning to them glaring them.  
“Both of you are gross and I want Tai for dinner as payment.” Her door slammed shut. Sherlock’s stone face broke into laughter. John punched him in the arm, hard.


End file.
